Despedida
by Otacraze92
Summary: Não que algum dia eu realmente vá escrever algo decente aqui... Quando Ren vai embora, Nana vê seu mundo acabar. Ainda assim, seu orgulho deve ser maior do que sua felicidade como mulher. Songfic baseada nesse momento, feita com uma música da Hikki o/


**First Love – Utada Hikaru**

_Saigo no kissu wa_

_(O nosso último beijo)  
Tabako no flavor ga shita  
(Tinha o sabor do cigarro)_

_Nigakute setsunai kaori  
(Um gosto amargo e triste)_

_**Naquele dia, você foi embora. Ainda me lembro perfeitamente e ainda dói da mesma forma que doeu na estação. Você estava bem na minha frente, só com sua guitarra e um maço de cigarros. O trem estava quase indo embora. Nós dois embarcamos, mas assim que a campainha tocou, eu desci. A última coisa em que conseguia pensar foi na última vez que nos beijamos, a nossa despedida. Eu tinha acabado de fumar, você também. E o gosto dos nossos cigarros se misturou…**_

_Ashita no imagoro ni wa_

_(Amanhã, nessa mesma hora)  
Anata wa doko ni iru n' darou_

_(Onde você vai estar?)  
__Dare wo omotte 'ru n' darou_

_(Em quem estará pensando?)  
_

_**Eu ainda não fui para Tóquio, ainda não juntei dinheiro o suficiente. Não sei o que você está fazendo, como estão as coisas no Tranes. Enquanto eu fico aqui gastando meu tempo em um trabalho que definitivamente não é para mim, fico pensando e me perguntando… Quem é a pessoa na sua mente agora? O que está diante de seus olhos? Talvez assim eu possa saber onde de Tóquio você está…**_

_You are always gonna be my love_

_(Você é e sempre será o meu amor)  
Itsu ka dare ka to mata koi ni ochite mo_

_(E, algum dia, mesmo que me apaixone de novo)  
__I'll remember to love_

_(Eu lembrarei do amor)  
__You taught me how_

_(Você me ensinou como)  
__You are always gonna be the one_

_(Você é e sempre será o único)  
Ima wa mada kanashii love song_

_(Agora, ainda é uma triste canção de amor)  
Atarashii uta utaeru made_

_(Até que eu cante uma nova canção)___

Tachidomaru jikan ga

_(__As horas que pararam)__  
Ugoki-dasou to shite 'ru_

_(__Estão agora tentando prosseguir)__  
Wasuretaku nai koto bakari_

_(__Só há coisas que não quero esquecer)__  
_

_**Naquele momento, meu tempo praticamente parou. Era como se eu vivesse sempre o mesmo dia, pois em minha mente as coisas se repetiam. Mas agora, quando meu sonho de ir para Tóquio, onde você está, sinto como se o tempo voltasse a passar. E agora, mais do que nunca, sei que não quero esquecer o que houve naquele dia ou em qualquer outro em que estivemos juntos. Tudo isso faz parte de mim e não abrirei mão de nenhuma de minhas memórias, por mais que me machuquem.**_

_Ashita no imagoro ni wa_

_(Amanhã, nessa mesma hora)__  
Watashi wa kitto naite 'ru_

_(__Eu vou estar certamente chorando)__  
Anata wo omotte 'ru n' darou_

_(__E estar pensando em você)_

_**Como nos outros dias, sei que amanhã irá me torturar. Por mais que eu pareça bem por fora, sei que por dentro eu estarei chorando, como em todos os outros dias desde o que você partiu. E também estarei sempre pensando em você, o único com quem realmente pude ter um relacionamento real. Não sou como Hachiko, não me apaixono tão facilmente…**_

_  
__You will always be inside my heart_

_(Você sempre vai estar no meu coração)__  
Itsu mo anata dake no basho gaaru kara_

_(Sempre haverá um lugar só seu)__  
I hope that I have a place in your heart too_

_(__Eu espero ter um lugar no seu também__)  
Now and forever you still the one_

_(__Agora e para sempre você será o único)__  
Ima wa mada kanashii love song_

_(__Agora, ainda é uma triste canção de amor)__  
Atarashii uta utaeru made_

_(__Até que eu cante uma nova canção)___

You are always gonna be my love

_(__Você é e sempre será o meu amor)__  
Itsu ka dare ka to mata koi ni ochite mo_

_(__E, algum dia, mesmo que me apaixone de novo)__  
I'll remember to love_

_(__Eu lembrarei do amor)__  
You taught me how_

_(Você me ensinou como)  
__You are always gonna be the one_

_(__Você sempre será o único)__  
Mada kanashii love song_

_(__Ainda, é uma triste canção)__  
Now and forever..._

_(__Agora e para sempre...)_


End file.
